Typically, in an electronic program guide relating to programs available for viewing, the programs of one channel are displayed from left to right in a row based on respective times the programs are being presented, the programs of another channel are displayed from left to right in another row based on respective times the programs are being presented, and so on. Usually, a subset of channels and a subset of times of program presentations of the electronic program guide are displayed on a display screen of, for example, a television.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to presentation of information, and is not intended to be exhaustive.